after so much pain
by gudiyaali16
Summary: pepper gets into a horrible accident while saving people. will tony finally confess his love for her after her pained anguish. please review...


I don't own iron man

Tony was freaked out of his mind at what had happened and he was ready to pass out. He had told pepper to stay in the armory but she as usual didn't listen to him and well gotten killed. Right now tony was in the hospital pacing and prying that pepper was going to be just fine. Pepper was taken into the operation theater and the doctors said that she might not survive. Sometimes she just didn't listen always ends up in trouble.

FLASHBACK

Tony had heard that ghost was in the city again .he armored up and flew towards the streets of NYC .he had warned pepper not to come after him because her armor was not in working order and knowing she'll probably come without the armor and for all we know get in trouble like always. Tony arrived at the scene and saw ghost stealing some chemical from a laboratory. Tony stopped and looked around .ghost was probably holding all the scientists hostages. Tony had to save the scientists first. Tony flied down low and saw what made him angry .pepper was trying to sneak into the building . tony flew down to her and pulled her to a corner .

"what are you doing pepper, I told you to stay at the armory" tony was yelling at her.

"hey I can help, I can rescue the scientists while you distract ghost" pepper said in a cheery tone

"go back to the armory now" tony said

"NO I will help" pepper said

Tony knew she wasn't going to listen so he told her that he will distract ghost while she gets everyone out. Pepper went inside while tony faced ghost.

"stop it ghost ,leave the chemical and go before something bad happens to you" tony said

"oh, stark you are so stubborn ,why would I let go of all the chemical" ghost said in a mocking manner.

"why do you want the chemical anyway" tony said.

"come on a guy can't have a little fun an all" ghost said.

"playing with people's lives isn't fun ghost" tony was really pissed now.

"oh! But playing with your life is, I mean where is your little side kick today oh! How much I love when she screams" ghost said. Pepper was still trying to get in the building. She could hear everything. She was wearing a device in her ear tony made for her. He made a matching pair for himself. Like this they could hear everything happening around them. She could tell by tony's tone that he was seriously pissed. She came round the corner and could see the scientists tied up. She could also see tony and ghost having it out. She just hoped tony could ghost for so long that she could help the scientists escape from the laboratory. She went ahead to all the scientists. They all noticed her and she put her finger to her lip to tell them to be quite. She untied all of them. All of a sudden she heard a loud crash and she could swear that she felt the ground shake. She sneaked a peak towards the entrance and saw tony on the ground and now she could hear him moan in her ear set. She knew she had to work faster if she had to save the scientists because ghost was coming inside. She untied the last one and he ran off. Pepper was about to leave when she was thrown across the room with so much force that her back was slammed against the that her head banged against the wall. She slumped to the floor. She could feel something warm dripping from her head. She touched her head and brought back her hand and saw her fingers stained with blood .some of the blood dripped to the floor. Pepper looked up and saw ghost smirking down at her.

"so the sidekick did show up and you know you did great for a side kick but you know you ruined my plan so I will ruin you" ghost pulled out his gun and aimed it at pepper. Pepper's breath was caught in her throat and her brain could not function properly .her eyes were wide in shock. Now she could see tony as well. His face plate was removed and he had his eyes wide in shock as well.

"NO, don't do it or you'll regret it for your life." Tony shouted from very far.

"I think I'll improvise" and with that the tragedy happened . two gun shots were heard. Two gasps were heard. Drops of blood hited hard white marbled floor .it was as if the world had gone quite for just a while for tony and pepper.

"PEPPER, NO" Tony hurried towards pepper and dropped to his knees. Pepper's eyes were barely open .

"pepper stay with me, please ,I'm going to get you help ,just stay with me" tony had cradled pepper and was now crying. He didn't wanted to waste anytime .pepper was losing blood and fast .ghost had already ran away. Tony made his way to hospital.

"t..tony I'm so…rry" pepper was crying .she knew she was going to die. The way she had been hit was almost brutal .it was worse than tony's plane accident. Tony was taking pepper to (or that was his name,I think).

When tony reached the hospital pepper was instantly taken in for surgery .after waiting half an hour tony went off to find ghost. Rhodey saw this and called him after he left.

"dude where are you going pepper needs you when she wakes up, you are the one who's going to explain her situation to her" rhodey said loudly into the phone.

"call me when the surgery is done" tony said in a cold tone.

Now rhodey knew tony was out for blood. Tony liked pepper so much he could do anything for her in a heartbeat but they both couldn't express their feelings. after almost two hours the doctor came out.

"we saved her, she is still unconscious ,the damage to her heart was pretty bad, it's a god thing you brought the implant in time" dr. said

"she will be under observation for today, I'll come to check her please excuse me now" wit that dr. went away. Rhodey had just taken out his phone to call tony but then he heard.

"no need to call I'm right here and I heard everything" tony said .he was covered in bruises .

"what did you do" rhodey said walking up to him.

"what I had to do, put ghost in jail" tony said.

"you know he can break out of jail any time he want" rhodey said.

"I didn't put him in any jail I gave him to S.H.E.I.L.D. they'll take care of him, how's pepper" tony said

"Dr. said she will make it but the damage was worse than imagined. One of the bullets passed through her chest. They have fitted the implant and said it has worked. They'll keep her under observation for today." Rhodey said and tony was quite for once.

FLASHBACK END

Tony was sitting in the armory just thinking about pepper when suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up and suddenly a loud voice made him prey the phone away from his ear "DUDE PEPPER JUST WOKE UP THE DOCTOR WENT IN TO SEE HER" Before rhodey could finish tony was out of the armory and in the hospital. Rhodey saw tony and walked up to him and gave him a hug. Tony walked toward the room pepper was in .the doctor came out and told tony that he could go in and see her. rhodey told tony that he already met her so tony should go alone. Tony went into the room and saw pepper on the bed with a lot of tubes attached. Tony walked towards the bed and saw that pepper's eyes were closed. He sat on the side of the bed and took her hand. Pepper opened her eyes and her eyes went wide .almost instantly she sat up and winced in pain.

"hey stay down, don't get up so fast" he helped pepper back down.

"what did you do with your face where did you get the bruises" pepper said in a normal tone.

"i'm okay, don't freak." Tony said in a calm tone.

"okay" pepper said and closed her eyes. She felt a pair of lips crash down on hers and her eyes flew wide. She saw tony kissing her and relaxed into the kiss. Tony's lips were warm and peppers were soft. They finally broke apart for air.

"wow" they both said and laughed at the same time.

"I don't think I can wait any longer to tell you this but….i love you pepper and don't ever try anything reckless like this ever again" tony said in a soft voice.

"okay, and I love you too" pepper confessed as well. Tony kissed her again and hugged her but then she winced so he let her go.

"sorry" tony said "so, this means we are a couple now".

"yeah, hey we have matching bracelets now .it shows we are a couple now." Pepper referred to their implant watches .tony told her everything how she was shot twice at one place mainly her chest.

After this pepper was discharged from the hospital in two weeks. Doctors were still not happy on her leaving the hospital but she promised she would come to hospital after every three days for her check up. After getting out of hospital tony took pepper on a proper date. And they were happy for now at least…

SO HOW WAS IT . A LITTLE TOO MUCH BUT STILL PLEASE REVIEW…..


End file.
